This Can't Be Healthy
by FallenAngel2112
Summary: A prophecy with more weight thrown on a young girl named Gracelyn. A daughter of Hades with powers that have rarely been seen before. Read on as she fulfills her destiny alongside Percy and Co. Will she earn her titles or will they be forced upon her? OCxThanatos rated M for language and potentially disturbing situations


A/N: Uhh wow. I've been gone a long time. Sorry about that I have been so busy this summer that I have had little time to write anything. I apologize! I promise that there are new chapters in the works for all of my stories! I just get distracted by life, and other ideas. Like this one. An OCxThanatos love story for the ages! I hope this one takes off. This starts before Grover leaves to find Percy. Now for the OC stats

Name: Gracelyn Kincaid

Godly parent: Hades

Eye color: Dark blue almost black

Skin color: White with a light tan

Hair color/style: Shoulder length night black hair

Bust: 32 C

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 120 lbs

Abilities: Time Dilation (Age), Geokinesis (Moving rocks/earth), Umbrakinesis (Shadow manipulation), Pyrokinesis (Fire manipulation), Necromancy (Raising the dead). Now of course she doesn't start with all of these. Her first one to manifest is her Time Dilation.

On with the show!

Numb. That's the only way I can sum up how I feel at this point. I look on with dead eyes as my horrible stepfather continues to beat my mother right in front of me. As his hand falls for the last time Rage courses through my body. I stand to my feet despite the pain I feel from the blows he landed on me. I stumble over to him with strength returning to my limbs with every step. This newfound rush of power is all I need to tackle him off my mom and start pounding his face with my fists. My body takes over and it takes a while before I'm finally able to realize that he's unconscious.

"Gracelyn. That's enough." My mother calls to me as I pull my bloody fist back for one more shot. "Mom I can't keep living like this! I shouldn't have to lie to my friends about why they can never come over and having to tell my teachers about why I'm always covered in bruises! I'M DONE WITH HIS SHIT!" I yell as my fist sails towards his face for the last time. I feel bones break under my hand and I immediately know something is wrong.

"Mom. What just happened?" I ask looking down at the suddenly older man beneath me. "I guess it's finally time to tell you about your father, but we can't do it here. We have to get you to camp." My mom starts grabbing bags from hidden places all over the room and throws them into a suitcase she pulled from under the couch. "What camp?" I ask staring as she runs around like a mouse in a cheese factory. "No time sweetheart. We have to get to Long Island as soon as possible. I'll explain in the car." She bustles past me with keys in hand and very quickly starts the car. I just follow and buckle myself into the passenger seat.

Mom is quiet for a long time. Just over an hour before she catches my attention with her story, and what a story it is. "Are you alright dear?" She asks as she finishes telling me everything that happened leading up to my birth. "Um I'm not really sure how to feel about all of this. My father is Hades, the Greek god of death and the Underworld? That's kind of a lot to take in out of nowhere like that. I'm only thirteen for Gods' sake! " I say just barely keeping my voice even. "I know sweetie, but everything will be alright once we get to camp. They'll help you. Just promise me something?" She pleads with a certain sadness in her eyes. "I'll try. What can I do?" I ask back.

"No matter what anybody says, no matter how much they ridicule you, no matter how much they may put you down because of your father, never EVER be ashamed of who you are." She looks at me with the 'mom' look and I know then what Hades must have seen in her. The fire that lights her soul. Her fire lights one in me and I respond with more determination then I've ever had before. "I promise mom. I won't let them get to me."

She just smiles as she stops the car and hands me the large suitcase from the back. "Go up the hill and to the big house by the strawberry fields. Someone there will know where to put you. I'd follow you if I could. Just know I love you no matter what you hear about me." I grab the suitcase and nods returning her sentiment and see her smile as she drives off. I wave and stare after the car before making my way up the hill.

I make it to a sign in the middle of the woods reading 'Camp Halfblood' in ancient Greek. _Well I guess mom wasn't lying._ I think as I pass under the sign and feel a tingle across my skin as I go through some apparently magical barrier. Almost as soon as that happens a dark skinned boy who doesn't look much different than me, except for the goat legs, runs up to me. _A satyr?_ I think remembering the mythology classes I took at school before I had to leave. "Hello there. My name is Grover and I'm one of the first year protectors. Let me show you around." The satyr named Grover grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the main center of camp pointing out various things from the cabins to the mess hall before leading me to a large white house. "Oh I'm so sorry! I was so caught up in showing you around that I forgot to ask your name!" Grover begins freaking out at his small oversight. "Grover, relax. I'm Gracelyn Kincaid, and it's nice to meet you." I say with a big smile.

I suppose now would be a good time to describe how I look. I stand at 5' 6" and have shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. I am currently wearing a form fitting Fall Out Boy tshirt and some ripped black skinny jeans. A pair of black high top canvas shoes and a red scarf completes my outfit for the day.

Grover relaxes after my introduction and starts leading me towards the big house again. Looking at it I see many windows. Movement catches my attention from the top floor and I sweep my eyes just in time for a shadow to move away from the window. I don't get the chance to ask before Grover opens the door and ushers me into a room where a centaur and a man with a pair of sunglasses and a gaudy hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts sitting at a table playing cards.

I just stand there quietly watching them play before the centaur notices me and waves me over. "Well it looks like we have a new addition to camp. Tell me young one do you know who I am?" He asks as I take a seat at the table. "If I had to guess I'd say you're Chiron. The trainer of many great heroes over time." I say earning a smile from the old teacher. "You are well taught." He says with interest dancing in his eyes. "I took a lot of mythology classes in school, and my mom explained the whole situation while she drove me here." I say looking down which allows me to avoid the look of shock on his face.

"Well now isn't that nice. She tell you who your father is too?" The other man asks with contempt in his voice. "As a matter of fact she did. I'm not about to speak his name in front of you Wine God." I say finally recognizing who the man is. "Oh ho. So you know that names have power?" Dionysus asks looking at me eagerly. "Why yes I do Mr. D. I'm not about to say yours either. I will only speak the names of Olympians I trust. Which right now is just my father. I will only speak his name at meals for offerings and after he has claimed me." I tell the both of them crossing my arms over my chest.

Chiron just sighs. "I guess that means you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until that happens." He says and I immediately start fidgeting. "Um Chiron is there anywhere else I could stay? I do really badly in large groups of people." I stutter through my sentence, my fear of crowds overwriting my confidence.

"How badly Gracelyn?" Chiron asks with concern. "A mortal doctor gave me anti-anxiety medication just so I could go to school and sit in a room with 12 other people." I say rubbing my arm shyly. Chiron's eyes widen at the severity of my problem. He is about to respond when Mr. D cuts him off. "Well I guess you better have brought plenty of those meds. I'm not about to bend the rules for one little girl who doesn't like her classmates."

His words send a spear of rage through my chest and I immediately leap to my feet and slam my hands on the table, which then promptly disintegrates underneath them. I quickly pull the reigns on my emotions and look at Chiron pleadingly. "There is one room available here for you to use until we can find out what to do with you. Follow me." Chiron just blows off the incident leading me to believe that the table is destroyed often. I follow him up a single flight of stairs and down the hall to the second door on the left.

"This will be great. Thank you Chiron." I say and walk over to the dresser and begin putting my things away when a series of thuds startle us both. I turn to the door just in time to see a withered husk of a woman appear in the doorway with green smoke wisping out of her mouth.

_Reaching the age of sixteen_

_Daughter of Hades with powers unseen_

_Shall ascend to the role Death's true Queen_

_Freed from his chains shall ease Death's pain_

_Only one can break the seal that makes Death kneel_

_You alone must complete this task, but earn no glory to bask_

_Beware the King who holds the key. Only time will tell._

Chiron stares at me in shock. "Chiron. What was that?" I ask staring at the husk on the floor. "The Oracle has delivered her prophecy." Chiron says solemnly. "So what? I'm just supposed to marry some Death god when I turn 16? That hardly seems fair." I take a seat on my new bed with my arms crossed over my chest. "Fate is hardly fair sometimes Gracelyn. Just trust that your actions will help make the world a better place. However I sincerely doubt that the fates would stick you with someone who would treat you badly." Chiron lays a hand on my shoulder in comfort before turning and picking up the Oracle's body and returning it to the attic.

"I guess I'm really into it now huh Mom?" I say with a small smile on my face. "I guess I won't have to worry about dating with my 'fated fiancee' waiting in the wings." I chuckle and return to putting my stuff away with a smile on my face. "So this is where all of my clothes have been going." I grumble as I notice that mom had been taking my clothes to fill this secret suitcase. Reaching back into the bag I feel my fingers his something harder than clothes. I grasp it and pull out a smaller black box. I open the box to see a black knife and a package wrapped in brown paper with a note on it.

_Dear Daughter,_

_If your mother has seen fit to give you these items without handing them to you herself then you already know who I am. I will now explain just what the items in this box are._

_The knife is a special blade forged in Stygian Iron. It is enchanted to have three different forms alongside the knife. These forms will respond to your mind. Form one is the knife you see there. Form two is a simple sword. Form three is a spear, hopefully that's self-explanatory. The fourth and final form is a Scythe, personally that one is my favorite. The wrapped parcel is a very special gift to you. An iPhone much like mine. My number and the numbers of my more trusted officials are in there, however due to the Ancient Laws the godly names are changed to other forms. Many Roman. Your mothers current number is also programmed in. This iPhone has another very special function. It allows you to keep track of souls. Much like mine. For now this serves no purpose, but I know of your prophesy and I know that you aren't exactly thrilled about it. It will help you in your future. This phone will also keep your signal hidden from monsters. There is much in store for your future. Dont waste it. I love you Gracelyn, as I do all my children._

_ Your Father,_

_ Hades, Lord of the Underworld_

Holy shit. A phone that can actually contact my father? I quickly unwrap the box and find a glossy black iPhone fully charged and already activated. I quickly unlock and scroll through the contacts and take a look at every name listed trying to find father's. I stop at a contact named Pluto and smile as I press the call button. It rings for a few seconds before a deep voice answers on the other end. "Hello?" I gulp.

"Hey Dad."

A/N: And that's a wrap! Man this idea has been bouncing around for forever! I have great plans for this story and I have several chapters outlined already! God I am so excited for this. Review please! I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
